Those Without Hearts
by Kairi Paopu
Summary: Kairi has gotten everything she's asked for; her life back on the island, and her friends. But all of that changes when the Organization mysteriously returns. Sora sacrifices himself for Kairi, losing all his memories. Now Kairi must go after them, as Sora sleeps. Before she leaves on her journey, Namine gives her one warning; to avoid Organization XIII at all costs.
1. Chapter 1: An Unanswered Question

**Chapter 1: An Unanswered Question**

"_Kairi," Sora began, looking to me after a small pause, a plunk in the water._

"What is it?" I smiled, wondering why his boyish excitement had faded so suddenly.

It was a late afternoon, the day closing its eyes to one last finale of color. We were at the beach, just spending the rest of the light outside. Laziness was taking its toll on the sun.

"Do you think… we could be more than friends?" Sora said hesitantly, throwing a rock into the ocean, watching the water recede to calm again.

Turning to me, his blue eyes looking to my eyes, waiting nervously for an answer. He looked as if he felt like he had said too much, almost embarrassed.

I stood confused, cocked my head at the sudden change in attitude. So _this_ was what he's been meaning to ask. I finally understood, why he was always backing away, saying never mind, and telling me forget about it. Sora was always shy, when it came to that topic in particular. I had gotten the feeling that he was becoming more and more attracted, not in a sense of spending time together but to share a much more powerful feeling. But could we both commit to it?

Normally, when Sora got an idea, he'd stick to it until he saw the final conclusions, almost immediately after he came up with it.

This was unusually different for Sora.

He bit his lip, sighing, and turned to the water, guilty. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

I walked closer to him, cheeks lifting with happiness. I thought the answer was obvious. Ever since we had reunited on the island, we felt closer than before. A mutual feeling. But both of us were too shy to ask for confirmation of it.

He draped his arm around my shoulders, as if a physical way of saying 'please'.

This time he wouldn't give up without an answer, summoning up his persistence.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

Sora's face lit up suddenly, and he kissed my cheek.

I suppose, a physical way of saying 'thank you.'

My face was in surprise, eyes sparking with a new feeling. I had never felt his lips before, and after taking in the feeling, I smiled.

Turning to him, we embraced, his hands on my lower back, and forehead against mine. His eyes, matching the natural hue of the ocean tint looking into mine, the same color only a little lighter in contrast.

"I will protect you, no matter what. I want you to be safe. You're so… _special_ to me. Don't forget that."

Letting go, he walked a few feet away.

"I won't." I replied, watching him stride a few steps.

I suppose it was official, I thought with a smile.

He bent down, and picked up another stone, placing it, gently prying my fingers. It was warm in my palm, from the afternoon that was melting into sunset.

Sora coming behind me, his cheek against mine as he took my hand, gently instructing me how to skip a rock. My body against his, a moment cherished by my heart.

"When you take the rock, you need to put it in between your thumb and forefinger. It should be pretty secure and level so it can skip a few times. Otherwise it'll just plunk to the bottom on the first go." He laughed, moving my hand back and forth.

His brimming confidence seemed to be powered from his satisfaction of my answer. Suddenly he was him own self again, now with the privilege of showing how he truly felt.

"When you let go, it should be only a few inches from the surface. If it's going at a down angle it won't have a vertical momentum to skip." He said.

He pulled my hand back, and pushed, as I let go.

The rock soared from our grip, skidding across the water. I watched, the sport just about as new to me as his kiss.

"One, Two, Three, Four…" he counted each bounce, before it disappeared into the ocean.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, excitement building up.

"Good job! Now let's see if you can do it yourself," he said, tossing a flat rock to me.

I caught the warm stone, his instructions in my head, as I tried to remember. I turned it in my hand, looking to the water.

"Hold on. You need to keep it straight." He said, as I brought my arm back, ready to release.

"Oh. Oops." I smiled, adjusting it, and tried again.

I let go, tossing it, as it skipped away towards the sun.

"Beginner's luck," he said chuckling, playfully ruffling my hair after counting seven skips.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'm just a natural at skipping rocks!" I defiantly stated, sticking my tongue out with a smile.

"I don't think so!" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and twirling me around as our laughter echoed across the beach.

He sat in the sand, myself next to him, the blue sky beginning to fade into different colors. The finale had started.

Sora propped himself up with his hands behind him, and I simply sat out with my legs crossed.

"Wow. Look at the sky." I said, pointing up to the creamy pinks and orange.

Sora looked up, no response, as his eyes looked to the sun's backdrop. We sat there for a few minutes, the waves washing up to the shore, taking grains of sand with it.

"Sora?" I asked, looking up to him, his unbroken gaze so admirable.

"Hm?" he said, looking back down, his attention on me.

"Where'd you learn to skip rocks?" I asked, curious to his skill.

"Oh, Riku taught me. When we were younger, we always had competitions. He…always won." He smiled and laughed. His pupils looked down.

"Let me fix your necklace." He said, the tiny clasp at my collar bone.

His fingers took the black string, moving it to my scalp. He took the small orb, the one I had had since birth. He seemed to focused on it, his warm fingers on my upper chest. It was a new feeling, foreign…and yet wonderful.

"You know, when your necklace's clasp is showing, it means that someone is thinking about you." He said, and looked to me.

I touched his chain where the silver crown clanked to his own clasp.

"I see, "I said, turning to adjust it. I placed my fingers on it, returning the favor. Before I could do so, Sora slowly touched my cheek, leaning in closer, and pulling my face to his. His lips touched mine, as we held a kiss that was so perfect, so eternal.

He let go, all his movements a perfect, slow pace as he embraced me, and I let go of his necklace.

"I wonder why…we waited so long." I said into his shoulder, spiky hair at his neck.

"I dunno." he said, my hair, brown with reddish tints, intertwined in his fingers.

I stayed there, closing my eyes against his warm body, and felt like staying right there in that spot. Forever, never moving. I could never be with anyone else, anywhere else.

Just with Sora, on Destiny Islands.

"There's also one more thing I don't want you to forget." He said, as I sat up, his gloved hands on my shoulders.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2: What Was Paradise

**Chapter 2: What Was Paradise**

_The sunset glazed over the water, bringing a colorful ray of peace upon the islands._

Evening coursed through the peach and orange rays, while my friends and I watched the natural display descend into a calm black. I was sitting on the paopu tree, the yellow star-shaped fruit swaying gently in the tropical breeze. Sora sat next to me, his brown spiky hair being somewhat ruffled in the wind.

Roxas watched Namine quietly, stroking her blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She was sketching in the sand, a two-dimensional version of all six of us. Small grains of sand were dispersed on her white dress and sketchbook, as Roxas smiled with his brilliant blue eyes that matched Namine's. Sora and I also shared the same eye color.

Riku leaned against the base of the paopu tree, his long silver hair contrasting to Xion's short, black hair. Her original outfit of her uniformed black robe had long been replaced with a purple vest with dark blue sleeves, and black shorts. There were many zippers upon it. Xion's hair had grown out now, slightly past her ears. Riku's green-blue eyes glanced to her with a subtle smile, displaying his neutral mood.

Sora and I had walked over to the sub island, seeing our friends watching the finale as well. We decided to join them in the view…something we hadn't been able to do in a while. Ever since we were all separated, it was so lonely. But the warmth of us uniting was enough to melt the cold feelings from our memory.

"It's beautiful." Namine said, setting down a blue colored pencil in the sand.

"Yes, it is." Roxas smiled, as the water rippled and shimmered in the disappearing sun.

"This is nice." Xion said, sitting down in the sand, Riku following suit.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since we've had peace and quiet like this." Riku said, placing his hand on the trunk, his glove chipping off small fragments of bark.

A huge thunderclap exploded through the once bright sky, as pitch black and dark blue hues crashed through the clouds. More booming sounds exploded around, causing everyone's heart to race in confusion and fear. I frantically looked around, my grip on Sora's hand tightening.

"What the hell…?" Riku said, getting up and looking at the darkening waters.

"Roxas, what's going on?" Namine asked, getting up with sudden rations and closed her sketchbook.

"I don't know…" Roxas replied.

Sora's fingers slipped from between mine as he leaped off the paopu tree. I followed him to the center of the sub island that branched off the main one.

We stood in a loosely clumped group looking around. Shouldn't we be going for shelter?

A harsh appearance of a sonic darkness shaped in front of us. Then another one next to it, and another one, until they created a shadowed circumference around us. Reappearing out of each of them, was a hooded figure. A circumference of 13 shadows, of 13 enemies.

Organization XIII.

"Aw shit…" Xion said, summoning her keyblade as Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, and I did the same. Namine had obtained a keyblade recently, and was unfamiliar with using it.

"Can't you just leave us alone for once?" Roxas shouted aggressively, gritted teeth.

Organization XIII had been wiped out! Completely dead… and even obliterated into the dark chasms of oblivion… so how did they wind up back here, looking exactly the same?

I was in a panic, edging to Sora, the boys protective, while Xion was also in a stance to fight. Namine and I, were rather hesitant.

The members launched themselves at us, catching myself off guard. I spun around, at the wrong angle to see a figure practically fly towards me. I was rammed into the paopu tree while the dark figure bent down quickly and whispered into my ear.

"Why hello, _Kairi._" A seductive, sneaky voice tickled my lobe.

My blue eyes widened, as the shadowed face of my restraint examined me with twilight-shaded eyes that sparkled with cunning mischief under his hood.

The scary part was that he knew my name… even who I was. He had attacked me, and threw me off guard… and I was helpless. Although he was a member of Organization XIII, he didn't ring any bells, nor strike any chords of my memory.

Who…?

I reached out to hit him, but realized that my wrists were restrained by braced chains of shadow. They were tight, secured against the paopu tree. My keyblade fell to the ground, shattering into shards of light and flowers.

I looked around the small island, as Roxas battled against fire with Axel, who was clearly winning. Xion, dodging and swinging against Xigbar, who was disappearing into thin air, reappearing where she would least expect it. Demyx was attacking Riku, and despite Riku's strength, Demyx was beating his ass. Demyx, the weakest member… it didn't make sense. Sure, they had sprung on us unexpectedly… but it wasn't like our combat skills had been completely wiped clean from us…

I tried to tell the members apart by their attack elements… but I knew less than half. Namine struggled under someone who was linking her to the ground with pink flowers whose vines menacingly tightened.

But it didn't make sense how they were so much stronger than us. Despite their numbers, we could handle that. We've taken on thousands of heartless at a time, and survived. What was the difference? They were only nobodies, and nothing more.

In this situation, Demyx would be running away, and Riku walking proudly with not so much as a scratch; so why was he bleeding on his forehead?

Xemnas was simply spinning around with his red beam swords, slashing reputedly at Sora, until he fell upon the sand, wounded.

"SORA!" I shouted, afraid.

The figure immediately slapped his leather glove to my mouth, ceasing the sound, and we made fearful eye contact. I cowered under his confidence.

"Shh… it's all right, just a few more minutes and you'll be fine." He smirked.

My breathing became fearfully uneven as he explained to me was going on, in his evil tone that was completely sure of victory.

"Now, give me what we need, and you will be just fine It's a simple process really." He said, calmly, and bent down to pick up a remaining flower from my keyblade. It turned into dark colors in his hand. I was unable to summon it again, because of the braces on my wrist.

I refused to answer, and then realized the terrible truth behind the Organizations actions…

_They want my heart._

Not just anyone's heart… _my heart._

_To open Kingdom Hearts._

"No way! You can go find someone else's."

"Oh ho! So you know _exactly_ what we want. There's no running away now, Kairi," he chuckled, raising his fingers to my jawline.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, kicking him in his stomach, breaking the chains. I heard a cry of pain as he stumbled to the ground. I took my chance to run away. Who was that? Do I even know him?

I was stopped by another figure, who was decently strong, but very weak in grip. I summoned my key blade, and I swiped it at his ankle.

I could tell by his girlish 'ouch!' that it was Demyx.

I fell to the ground, trying to seek refuge. Crawling across the sand seemed to work well, until my fragile body was seized by a pair of big hands. I was picked up again by a larger member.

"Let me go!" I said, kicking and screaming, kicking sand up and throwing an absolute fit. I looked around, and immediately stopped, seeing my friends on the ground, weak and defeated.

I gaped at their bodies, torn and beat.

A glove clenched around my jaw, as I looked up into the unnatural orange eyes of Xemnas, the leader. I was terrified.

"Where's the keyblade?" he asked, not breaking contact with me.

"Here. It's Roxas' keyblade, so the damage should be the same as Sora's." a frightful member replied.

"Where is Sora's?" he asked, losing patience.

"It's gone." the soft, precise voice answered.

"All right. Then this will have to work." Xemnas said as he took the keyblade in his hands.

I was barricaded against the muscular member, helpless. I stared at the weapon, thinking about the pain, the feeling, and losing all hope as it sunk from me.

_It was over. They were going to win._

The keyblade was inches from my chest, my throat empty and dilated pupils, with heart racing so fast it didn't even seem like it was real.

Sora flashed before my eyes, his smile, his embrace…his kiss.

_There's one more thing I don't want you to forget…I love you._

What would it be like, when it entered my heart?

"Say goodbye, princess." Xemnas creepily spoke, and proceeded to shove it into my chest. I closed my eyes tightly in fear, tears forced from beneath my eyelids.

But there was no feeling of penetration, just a cry of battle; only a strange feeling again my chest… like another body.

I opened my eyes to see the brown spiky hair of Sora, and light escalading from him. Shards that were glistening out, seemed to disappear into the distance, scattering everywhere.

He had jumped in front of me at the split second… his face in sudden shock and pain, and then suddenly a more peaceful expression overtook, his eyes closing, while Xemnas' eyes narrowed in anger.

Sora fell to the ground, unconscious. His knees hitting at first, all life leaving his eyes, as he folded over onto the sand, his eyes closing as one last shard fluttered from him.

I stared at him, wondering if I had lost him.

"Sora!" Riku's voice escaped, as I turned to see him dash to the side of his companion. Namine rubbed her head, got up calmly, sharing the same fearful look displayed upon my face.

"Take the 13th and 14th. Leave the rest." He commanded slowly, irked.

Roxas was then taken under Axel's arm, as the members slowly retreated back into the portal of darkness they had entered in. His lip was bleeding, mouth open as he watched Sora, his friend. His cheek boring a scratch, and his white jacket dyed red in blotches. Xion upon Xigbar' back, descending into shadow.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Chains

**Chapter 3: Broken Chains**

_Riku stared at the shadow as it dissolved into the air, blood staining his platinum silver hair._

Silence filled the small island, wind whistling at the dark waters. His gaze shifted to Sora, his once youthful body now unmoving. The sand shifted at Riku's shoes as he ran to him, slamming down on his knees to see his friend. His gloved hands lifted him up, the many chains and zippers on his clothes rattling from his levitation. Before, they would rattle from him walking, talking, living, and breathing. Now he was incapable to do those things.

"Sora?" his voice pierced through as he shook him. "Sora?" he shook him again.

Sora's eyelashes still remained closer to his cheeks, rather than his eyebrows, eyelids closed and hiding his blue eyes from us. In frustration, Riku set him back down and put his head in his hands. A moment later, he yelled to the sky in pain from the loss of his childhood friend. They took him away from us.

I examined him, and closed my eyes. Tears wanted to fall, but I shook them away. I thought back to earlier. It was a happy moment, and how it could be suddenly destroyed was beyond me. We being reunited seemed to have no respect from fate. I could still feel his hands on me, his hold and warmth… I opened my eyes, the memory tearing at my heart. I walked to Sora, seeing that Namine was also at his side.

I kneeled on the sand, observing him.

"He's not dead." She said quietly, her eyes looking up to meet mine.

"What do you mean, he's not _dead_?" Riku got up suddenly. "Look at him! He's not moving! He has no pulse he-!"

"Is sleeping." Namine quietly finished.

"But…he's not breathing." I said in confusion, shaking my head at Namine.

"He's sleeping." She insisted.

"Can we wake him up?" I asked.

"No. I already told you, he's sleeping."

Riku slammed his fist against the paopu tree, frustrated.

"If he was _sleeping_, then he could wake up!" he turned around in an angry daze, ocean eyes shaking.

"His memories have left him." She nodded, placing her hand on his chest to grasp a tiny fragment of light.

"His memories?" I panicked, now sharing the same bewilderment and desire for explanation Riku had.

"Yes." She said, holding it in her hands and showing her joined palms.

Looking closer, I could see a small reflection of the two of us, before on the beach. Sora was there, teaching me to skip rocks. As the rock left my hands, the reflection vanished and returned to its original state.

"I just saw him and I…" I said barely above a whisper.

Namine looked up with interest.

"You what?" Riku asked, looking to me, folding his arms.

"I just saw Sora and me at the beach." I turned to Riku, pointing at the fragment.

"You're shitting me." Riku stated simply, narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

I shot him a look of disapproval.

"No, I saw us. Look for yourself," I gestured to it, as Namine looked up to the two of us, wide blue eyes full of mystery.

He scanned it for a small moment, and seemed to pick up nothing.

Riku rolled his eyes, waving his hand away and turning opposite.

"I'm sure you did." He returned to his previous state of rage and annoyance.

"Did you see us?"

"No. I see a twinkly little thing in Namine's hands; I don't get how the hell you can see anything!" He caustically remarked, looking over his shoulder.

"Riku, calm down-"

"This wasn't supposed to happen! Organization XIII was gone! And now they're here _again_ when we made sure they were finished! They should be gone, wiped out! And now they've just waltzed in, taken Roxas and Xion back to their forces, and on top of that, taken Sora's memories!" he suddenly got into my face, whipping around and yelling at me with a tone he reserved for desperate situations.

"They're supposed to be dead! Cast off into oblivion! Stop acting so calm about it! You don't understand just how damaged and screwed up everything is!"

"Stop yelling at me Riku!" I said, baring my teeth and staring at him like an irritated animal. His volume immediately decreased to silence.

"I know you're upset, so you can stop venting it out on me. You know, if we all started to have a screaming match, no one would have enough energy to actually do something about this." I told him straight toned, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Grow up Riku. This happened, and now we have to do something about it. Don't make it more than difficult than it needs to be. Sora's my friend too."

Namine awkwardly remained on her knees, looking up at us. She seemed to be patiently waiting for the bickering to end.

Her blonde hair in the breeze that had lost half its life, blue eyes pleading to find a solution.

Riku looked at me, hard expression softening into shame.

"Sorry," he offered, extending his arms out.

I stepped into his hold, allowing his hug. His muscles tender around me, making me wish they were Sora's. Was he unable to be revived? What kind of sleep was this? _Eternal?_

I broke from Riku's hug and turned to Namine, sitting in the sand and allowing my fingers to stroke his hair, brunette, spiky locks.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Namine looked up to Riku and I, blinking gently and placing the shining fragment onto his chest.

"We need to return his memories." She said, looking down.

"H-how?" Riku asked, shaking his head, silver hair around his confused face.

"They're scattered everywhere, across the worlds, anywhere, really." She admitted.

"How many pieces?"

"I'm not quite sure," she answered Riku. "But I know there's several."

"So, should we split up?" I asked.

"No. That's a bad idea," Riku said, getting up and sighing. "We need to stay together, find Roxas and Xion, and bring Sora to life."

Namine nodded.

"We need to take Sora to Twilight Town, where he'll be safe."


	4. Chapter 4: A Chain of Memories

**Chapter 4: A Chain of Memories**

_The room that we found ourselves in was vague and white, misted over and limiting our vision to only a few feet in front of us. _

"I remember this place." Riku observed, carrying Sora's limp body in his toned arms, our footsteps the only sound accompanying his voice.

"I would imagine…" Namine responded, leading us forward.

"Riku, what's happening to Sora?" I whispered quietly, peering over to him.

"I'm going to try and return his memories…piece together the missing ones." Namine replied.

"Well, I know that, but how? I mean, is he-"

"We have to go and _find_ them, Kairi." Riku looked down at me, patience draining from his eyes.

"Yes. I can piece them, like a chain."

"A chain of memories?"

"Exactly." Namine and Riku chorused.

Namine stopped, as my eyes took in a huge, glass pod that was empty. It seemed fairly large, raised a foot or two above the ground.

"What's that?" I asked, looking inside the empty shell.

"It's where Sora will be." Namine nodded to Riku.

"Oh. So…"

"He'll be sleeping." Namine said, watching Riku lift Sora's body into the machine. His body lifted into an upright position, still tranquil in his rest.

"Ah." I nodded sadly, as I looked at Sora's long eyelashes that rested at the tip of his cheekbones. I now realized it would be a while before they lifted.

"A few years ago, Sora lost his memories. But it was my fault." Namine looked up at Sora's suspended body, gripping the bottom of her white dress guiltily.

"I broke him. I manipulated him. I lied to him…I deceived him…" she bit her lip, eyes watering. "And…I brought back his memories of you…and the islands, and everything…and now it's all gone again." She shook her head, disappointed.

"Namine, it's not your fault," Riku stepped forward, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. "If it's anyone's fault, it's that damn Organization. They came back. They weren't supposed to."

Namine blinked, nodding slowly. "Yes. I suppose you're right."

I quietly stood there, hands at my sides. It felt so strange, that he was so lifeless. He was supposed to running around with his silly jokes and his boyish grin, the one he always wore. Now it was a neutral peace. Something so unlike Sora.

"All you need to worry about it staying here with Sora and piecing back his memories," Riku assumed responsibility to start a pep talk. "Leave the rest to us. We'll be fine."

He triumphantly glanced up, looking up to his sleeping friend.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll kick those nobody's asses for you. We'll bring your memories back. No matter what it takes. They don't stand a chance against us."

I rolled my eyes. If that were true, then they would have been lying on the ground in agony…not us. We lost.

Organization XIII: 1

Keyblade Masters: 0

"Those memories will be yours again in no time." Riku crossed his arms confidently.

He turned back to Namine, blue-green eyes lit up with inspiration. "We're counting on you to use your talents. We'll go after the memories. We can do this." He offered a smile.

"Where do we even begin?" I asked him, folding my arms with an exasperated sigh.

Riku turned around to face me, his smile growing wider.

"We can start here, in Twilight Town. I'm sure some memories have scattered to here."

"What makes you think that?" I cocked my eyebrows at him.

"Uh…" the corners of his mouth slide downward.

Namine turned around, long blond hair whipping over her shoulder.

"Sora has collected memories over the course of his lifetime, and if they're lost, then they either go back to where they were created, or…"

"Or?" Riku and I implored the answer out of her.

"Are randomly scattered."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her, gripping the side of my hair and tugging on it.

"Seriously?" Riku followed, throwing his hands to the sides in disbelief.

Namine shook her head innocently.

"So that means they could be _anywhere!_" I gaped, not prepared for this kind of task.

"Great…" Riku paced around a bit. "It was too simple to be true…"

"Riku, it's not that bad. I'll find out how many memories are missing, and you can keep searching. I thought we said we could do this." She smiled.

"I never said we couldn't," he turned around, looking at her sincerely. "It's just that there could be hundreds."

"Or thousands."

"Or millions…"

Riku and I looked at each other.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts help us."

Namine stared at us, sighing.

"Look. Sora's here, helpless. We need to restore him."

I smiled, nodding, determined to see my best friend again.

"It looks like we have work to do, Riku," I turned to him and nodded. "We can do this!"

Riku looked to me, nodding in return.

"Yeah, what are we complaining about?" he questioned. " I mean, we're not the ones stuck in a space pod." He laughed jokingly.

"Haha, yeah…" I replied, guilt washing over me.

I recalled when Sora jumped in front of me, his scream of pain, the Keyblade in his heart, memories flying everywhere. And then his fall to the ground, lifeless. Only air meaninglessly coursing through him.

"I'll be here." Namine giggled, standing next to Sora, activating the transparent doors to close around him. "Go after the memories."

"Okay. We'll be back soon." I beamed, turning around, following Riku who was already departing.

"Hey, wait." She called, stopping us both in our tracks.

"Yes?" Riku blinked in confusion.

"Stay away from Organization XIII. If you get caught or worse…" she didn't voice her fears, but continued warning us. "Just focus on the memories. Talk to people, blend in. You may have to go to other worlds, and some may not be easy to find. Come back here every so often and give me the memories. Collect them in these bags," she pulled two blue bags from behind her, handing us the draw-string style sacks.

"Don't. Lose. These." She commanded clearly and slowly.

We both nodded.

"But, what are you going to do while we go after Sora's memories?" I asked her.

Namine shrugged. "Draw I suppose." She gave a smile.

I gave a small laugh, and turned after Riku.

"We'll be back!" I waved, excitement pulsing through me for our new journey.

"See you soon." Namine smiled, and turned back to Sora, folding her hands in front of her.

"Okay, let's try the Plaza first," Riku offered, walking through the mist, leaving Namine and Sora behind. "That way, we have direct access to other sections of the town"

"That sounds good." I replied, squinting my eyes as the afternoon sun of Twilight Town filled our vision, bright and sudden.

Our escapade had begun.


	5. Chapter 5: Searching for the Past

**Chapter 5: Searching For Fragments of the Past**

_Riku was a few feet ahead of me, as I followed behind him, looking into alleyways and scanning the cobblestone roads. _

"You're not gonna find it just out in the open." Riku said, as if he knew that I was scanning around like a dog frantically searching for a phantom chew toy.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Memories are sneaky," he joked, laughing a bit as he turning his head over his shoulder. "They hide themselves where you'll least expect it."

"Very funny, Riku." I replied, rolling my eyes and joining his side.

Twilight Town was rather empty, the streets of the Tram Common appearing to be like that of a ghost town. No one was browsing the shops, that, similar to the streets, were unoccupied.

"That's odd." I stopped walking, falling behind Riku again.

"What's odd?" Riku asked, turning around to face me, also halting.

"Haven't you noticed that there's no one here? I mean, the place is empty."

Riku looked around, acknowledging the only other sign of life besides him was myself.

"Yeah...that is weird." He scratched his head.

There weren't heartless, nor nobodies, not even a weather change that could be a threat. Still, the norm of this town was lazy strolls, people browsing around, and celebrating the afternoon. These were non-existent.

I shrugged.

"Well...maybe it's a holiday."

My guess was met with a skeptical glance from Riku. He grabbed my wrist, dragging me along the streets of the Tram Common.

"C'mon. We need to keep looking."

I soon regained my own ability to walk, irritably shaking my hand from his grip and mumbling behind him. We were going downhill and searching for a little shard. Sora's sacrifice kept flashing through my mind, waving brown spikes being illuminated by the thousands of pieces of memories as he fell to the sand. I clutched my necklace, holding it firmly. Guilt washed over me, as I held the tiny accessory in my closed palm.

_There's one more thing I don't want you to forget… I love you._

"Sora..." I sighed to myself, feeling the clasp of my necklace.

I shuffled it along my neck to my hair, his blue eyes still in my memory, the feeling of his gentle kiss, his protective hold…

Now it was unobtainable, but hopefully only temporarily.

We arrived at the Sandlot, still seeing no one in sight. The dusty arena was scuffed from many shoe prints, but there was no one screwing around or anything. No punks, no one. I looked around, getting a notion of eeriness.

"Did you find anything?" Riku asked, blinking down at me.

I shook my head.

"No."

Riku sighed, crossing his arms.

"Greeeat."

"I don't see any anywhere! I mean, I looked in the corners, the alleyways, even the roof tops. We haven't checked the entire town yet, right?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Do you have a map?"

"Yes I have a map."

"Where?"

Riku tapped his temple with his index finger slightly irritated. "Right here."

I sighed, melancholy filling my once heightened spirits. No one said this was going to be an easy task. I walked into the sand pit, kicking up a few grains absent-mindedly. Riku followed me, shoving his hands into his pockets and looked up at the orange tinted clouds.

Idle chatter broke our upset silence, as it became louder at the right entrance that led to the Usual Spot. The voices were then shown with their bodies, three of them, all my age. They strolled along, holding sea salt ice cream. The only female in the group seemed to notice us, and waved cheerily.

"Hi Kairi!" I shot my head up at the sound of my name.

She then quickened her pace, running to me, leaving the boys racing after her.

"Olette! Hi!" I returned, meeting her green eyes and stepping out of the sand pit.

"Hey! We've missed you! She hugged me, careful to tilt her ice cream away from my hair.

"Same!"

Riku stood awkward, watching the embrace.

"Kairi! Long time no see!" Pence smiled, taking another bite from his ice cream.

"It's nice to see you again." Hayner smiled, and looked up to Riku.

"Who's your friend?"

"Yeah," Olette broke from the hug, eyeing my companion with curiosity. "Who is he?"

I looked up to Riku, realizing he had never met the Twilight Town gang before.

"I'm Riku." He introduced himself, smiling.

"Hi Riku...I'm Olette!"

"I'm Pence!" the rather pudgy boy smiled.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand, which Riku immediately shook.

I smiled, nodding.

"We've known each other since we were kids."

"Really? Cool!" Pence exclaimed.

"Oh! So that means you know Sora!" Hayner grinned at Riku.

The name caught me off guard, as I bit my lip.

"Yeah... We're buddies." Riku nodded to the blonde.

"Sora's like, one of the coolest people I know." Pence muffled over the ice cream in his mouth.

I met my lavender converse, smile fading.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, where is Sora?" Olette questioned, wavy brown hair sweeping around her face as she turned to the two of us.

"He...uh..." Riku started.

"He's really sick." I lied, looking up to meet them with a sad smile.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Olette offered her sympathy.

"He'll be fine." Riku assured.

"What's he sick with?" Hayner asked.

"It's this uh...migraine...thing...that um...you know..." I was quickly running out of ideas, and began fiddling with my fingers.

"He sleeps a lot." Riku finished, stepping in and saving me.

"Ooh. One of those huh?" Pence gave a grimace.

I nodded.

"That sucks." Hayner nodded, crossing his arms.

"So.. now we're here for some potions." I told them.

"Yeah, which reminds me..." Riku spoke up. "How come there's no one around? The place is deserted."

The trio became nervous.

"Well, there's been these little...eh...balls I guess you could say, of light. So, people are freakin' out." Hayner explained.

My eyes widened.

"Did you just say,"

"Balls,"

"Of,"

"Light?" Riku and I simultaneously asked.

Hayner gave us a weird stare.

"Yeah..." he raised an eyebrow. "Are you looking for them...?"

"Well...yes." I admitted.

"Okay..." he didn't shift his facial expression.

"Do you know where they are?" Riku asked excitedly, eyes widening as he looked to them for answers.

"...not exactly." Pence said, pulling out a photograph from his pocket, chewing on his ice cream stick.

"Yeah. We saw one go into the underground train system yesterday." Olette nodded, pointing to the exit of the Sandlot that would supposedly lead us there.

"Mhm. Pence was taking a picture of a bird or something before he was scared out of his pants from the thing." Hayner chuckled.

"I got this." Pence held up the photograph.

It was very blurry, a snapshot with a whizzing white thing against the sunset. It was rather small, and seemed to strike Riku as 'bingo'.

"That what you're lookin' for?" Hayner asked.

Riku nodded.

"Then you should probably go get it...the town thinks it's an evil spirit! Even Seifer can't man up!" Olette laughed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh he's just this douche bag. Don't worry about him." Hayner rolled his eyes, dismissing it with his hand.

"Oh, okay."

"Anyways, it was nice seeing you, and Riku, but uh..." Hayner cleared his throat. "I have homework."

Olette threw him a glance of total shock.

"Homework?"

"Yeah...lots of it." Hayner turned away on his heel, inching away.

"You hate homework!" Olette called after him. This caused him to bolt away from the sandlot.

"Hayner!" Olette shouted, and charged after him.

Pence watched his friends go, shaking his head.

"So much for manning up." He laughed. He turned back to me.

"The ball of light is somewhere in the underground system. It's freakin' people out so...be careful." He glanced around nervously.

"Bye guys." He ran away after his friends.

Riku stood there for a moment.

"Weird."

I looked over to him, and started in the direction Olette pointed.

"C'mon, the memory's somewhere in this town." I smile and heard Riku soon join me.

"I dunno what's to freak out about." Riku pondered, and left me feeling a bit uneasy about the reaction Hayner and Pence gave.

I shook my head, sighing as I bit my lip nervously.

"Let's just find that memory."

"With my handy dandy map." Riku sarcastically added.

"Oh my God, did you see it too?" Hayner asked Pence, rising from a few stacked crates, seeing the other boy run into the Usual Spot.

Pence bent down to catch his breath, standing in the entrance, leaning against the wall.

"Y-yeah...the guy in black?" Pence panted.

"Who?"Olette gave a worried squeak.

"He looked like that red-headed guy that took Kairi away a year ago!" Hayner exclaimed, brown eyes widening in fear for their friend.

"That's what I thought too, but his hood was up. I couldn't tell." Pence said.

"Oh no..." Olette raised her hands timidly, covering her mouth, green eyes full of worry.

"Crap..." Pence nervously chomped down on his ice cream stick.

"Are we going to do something?" Olette asked.

"Hell no. You remember what happened last time." Hayner shook his head.

Olette stared at the fence of the Usual Spot, biting her lip.

"Oh Kairi..."


	6. Chapter 6: Snatched

**Chapter 6: Snatched**

_The Station Plaza was deserted, corresponding with the rest of the dormant town. _Sunset blazed across the homes and mountains of Twilight Town, the only motion besides the subtle wind and ourselves was the trains. It was tranquil, at an alarming setting.

"Hey," Riku gestured to an opening in the wall, adjacent to the steps leading to the station.

I turned my head to see the gaping chasm, Riku pointing to it.

"What is that?" I asked, stepping up towards the entrance, peering inside cautiously.

"It looks like a tunnel…" Riku observed, and then turned his head to read the number displayed on top.

"And it looks like there's more than one, seeing this is number four."

I nodded, and turned to Riku with a puzzled expression.

"Do you think…maybe the memories are in here?"

Riku shrugged, and proceeded ahead.

"There's only one way to find out."

I sighed, running after him and followed Riku into the caverns. It wasn't as dimly lit as I had expected it to be, the walls a yellow concrete with many closed off places by metal gates. The rumble of a train would occasionally be head above us, and our footsteps echoed in the enclosed acoustics. As I walked, I thought back to Roxas. He grew up in a virtual part of this town, and probably knew it like the back of his hand. If he were here, the task of finding the memories could be much easier.

Knowing Roxas was in the hands of the Organization, along with Xion, troubled me. Were they tortured, brainwashed? _Killed?_ I shook my head trying to shake away these awful thoughts. My friends were in danger, and the only thing I could do right now was find the memories.

I was grateful, however, for the safety of Namine and Sora.

Riku laughed, continuing down the concrete maze.

"Come out little memory, wherever you are…" Riku called down the caverns, shaking his head.

I looked around, seeing nothing that could possibly resemble the memory.

"What are they supposed to even look like?" I questioned, turning to Riku.

"Well, when Olette, Hayner, and Pence mentioned 'balls of light', I expected that would be it."

I nodded. "Yeah, that would make sense."

"And that's what they looked like when Sora was stabbed." Riku added.

I immediately winced. Why did he have to bring that up again? Those images, flashed through my mind, tearing at my heart and making me cringe in pain.

"Yeah…" I nodded in agreement.

A sudden rattle came from beside me, as I snapped from my thoughts with a gasp. There was a kind of swooshing noise, one that belonged to another presence.

Who…?

What..?

"Riku?" I questioned with a tone of fear, straying behind him as I looked through the metal gates in a search of finding the third being.

"What?" he stopped and turned around.

"What was that?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, folding his arms.

"What was _what_?"

I gaped my mouth open, unable to buy the fact that he hadn't noticed anything.

"That…that sound…"

Riku blinked, rolling his eyes and turning around with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"It's probably just the wind, Kairi."

_Just the wind?_

"No! Riku, it was something big… like another person! The gate rattled-!" Riku immediately turned around, placing his hands on my shoulders and giving me a firm shake of comfort.

"Kairi, calm down. You're letting your nerves get the best of you."

I sighed, frowning.

"But I swear I saw-"

"You didn't see anything. It's just your imagination." Riku met my eyes with a sincere gaze.

I gave up, letting my shoulders sag under his weight, looking away.

"Alright."

I could see Riku smile from my peripheral vision, a small grunt of a laugh coming from him.

"What? Is the tunnel getting to you?" he joked, raising his hand to ruffle my hair like that of a dog. He stalked ahead, continuing his chuckle.

"N-no!" I mustered.

"Suuure." Riku laughed.

I shook my head as I tried to stop a smile from lifting the corners of my mouth.

"I am _not_ scared of tunnels." I stuck my tongue out with a laugh.

"Uh huh, you who's freaking out from the wind."

As I took in Riku's approach to my concern, I relaxed. Perhaps it was just the wind. I mean, we were underground, right? Everything was louder than it would usually be. I was just worried too much. Had too many things on my mind.

"Pffft, whatever." I joined sides with him, punching him playfully in the arm.

Riku laughed, continuing down the concrete maze.

I turned with him, walked with him. I didn't want to cling to him, determined to have some display of bravery in this situation. It would be embarrassing if I acted like a child on this escapade.

"Wait, is that it?" Riku stopped, seeing a flickering object in the distance.

"Does it fit the description of a 'shiny ball of light'?" I questioned with a small laugh.

"Yeah…yeah I think it does!" he then broke off into a run, meeting the little fragment and observing it for a moment before I caught up to him.

"Kairi! It is! It is! Look at it!"

I smiled ecstatically, looking to it and gave a little dance of victory.

"Oh my God! Riku! Pick it up!" I commanded.

"Wait, do we just do that? I mean…"

"I don't know! Try it!"

Riku nodded, cautiously reaching his hand out to take it. In a flash, a white light flooded the room, leaving myself temporarily blind. I looked to Riku, who seemed to be focusing on something fascinating, staring into the fragment. His marine eyes were aglow with wonder, the shining memory glowing in his palm.

"Riku…?" I questioned, peering over to him.

In a few moments, he snapped out of his trance, and smiled.

"Kairi, I saw Sora…and Donald…and Goofy…"

"What?" I asked, smiling with triumph.

"I saw them! I saw them! I… I think I saw their memories!"

"What! No way!" I laughed, jumping and teetering from side to side in a gleeful manner.

"Yeah! I did! Kairi it's a memory!"

"Quick! Put it in your bag!"

Riku obliged, taking out the blue drawstring bag and placing it carefully inside.

"One down, Kingdom Hearts knows how many to go!" he exclaimed, turning on his heel, ready to leave.

As he placed his foot down, the rattling of a metal gate came from behind us, the same 'wind' filling the tunnel and bouncing off the walls. We both stopped, looking around. The following silence was enough to hear our heartbeats pounding.

"R-Riku?" I questioned again.

"I…it's just the wind." He insisted.

"_Wind? _I take that in offense." A new voice spoke.

I froze. _Oh no…_

"Who's there?" Riku challenged, looking around.

"Not wind… that's for sure."

I began to panic. I wasn't just imagining things before.

A flying weapon came towards us, burning it seemed, and seared towards Riku's neck. Luckily, he was only trapped by the spikes on either side of his throat, stuck in the wall. An audible gulp came from him, as he stared down at the cooling wheel.

My mouth gaped open as I saw him, the flames dying away to reveal the steel object. I recognized that weapon… a chakram.

No.

"After all, wind is Number Three's specialty." The voice came again, footsteps filling the room with confident clacks. "Not mine." A hooded figure began to come towards us, a lanky figure dressed in black. I stood frozen in fear, the mysterious figure's face shaded. Riku was trapped, as he summoned his keyblade uselessly.

"Reveal yourself!" Riku spat, struggling against the chakram.

I quickly hid my memory bag in my satchel, heart beating faster and faster with each step the mysterious figure took.

"Oh, c'mon. I thought you already had my name memorized." The figure challenged, in feign disappointment, only a few feet away.

Riku became enraged, shaking against his restraint.

The figure stopped, raising his arms to remove his hood. As the shadows on his face disappeared, the cocky smirk was revealed, blazing emerald eyes with black teardrop tattoos underneath. And to complete his identity, spiky crimson hair like a mane of a proud lion, ready to attack his prey.

Axel.

"Miss me?" he laughed, and lunged toward Riku without wasting another second.

He lodged the chakram from the wall, bits of concrete ripped from the wall and falling to the ground as he assumed an attack. Enflaming them both again, he took a strike towards Riku. Riku dodged, rolling past Axel and swiping his keyblade menacingly. He took another swipe at his side, but was countered by a chakram. A spark came, as they pressed against each other.

"What's the matter Riku? Can't handle a little heat?" Axel teased with the same confident smirk. He released his side of the pressure, swiping again at Riku. Riku gave a gasp at this, and countered with another attack towards the fire-wielder. Axel jumped, his coat flaring in the wind as he spun in the air, a flurry of dancing flames encircling him. He landed beside him, his back towards me. Had he forgotten about me? Was this my chance to run?

I didn't think for a second longer, snapping out of my fear and turned on my heel quickly. I ran as fast as I could, bolting from the battle scene as the blur of concrete yellow zoomed past me, metal cages rattling slightly from my pounding footsteps. As I made my way down the tunnel, I skidded to a halt. The memory! I cursed at myself, heading back in the direction where the fight was taking place.

"Burn!"

I heard them still, no one having any serious issues, I was relieved to not have heard any screams of pain from Riku, turning and backtracking my steps as quickly as I could. Riku was strong… he could hold him off as long as he could, right?

My thoughts were immediately proven wrong as I head a gasp of pain, and a collapse. The familiar sound of his keyblade clinking to the ground and disappearing echoed through, increasing my pace.

Riku! He was hurt!

I turned the corner, having returned to the larger area of the underground system. I saw Riku, lying on the ground, unaccompanied. Where was Axel?

_No time to think about that! Get the memory, quick!_

I raced towards Riku, kneeling down to search for the bag as quickly as possible, scratching up my knees against the concrete ground.

That was going to hurt in the morning.

I was countered though, as I jerked by head up to see the maniacal redhead staring down at me.

"Going somewhere?" he teased, and lunged forward to attack me. Panic surged through my system, commanding me to roll away on the ground. I got up, summoning my keyblade and attempted to gather my courage. I met him, glaring with a battle stance.

Look at me now, from fighting heartless to this guy.

I felt completely inexperienced.

"Oh! Look at Kairi, look at her fancy little keyblade," he observed, scoffing at it, taking in the floral weapon as a total joke. "What, did Marluxia give it to you?" he snickered, and without another moment to spare, swiped his chakram at me.

_Marluxia?_

I jumped back, caught off balance, and faced him with wide eyes.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" I countered with a strike of my own, which, unsurprisingly, he dodged.

"Oh, you'll find out in time." He said, and made another attack. The flames swept by my face, the heat ready to melt anything it touched. His black leather gloves gripped his weapons with such confidence, his posture was already intimidating without his fighting skills.

"What?"

This guy wasn't making any sense! Marluxia? Find out in time? That was scary. I made another attack, not having the slightest idea of what I was doing. This was an awful situation.

"Just you wait and see…" he smirked with a throaty chuckle, and threw a chakram at me. And successfully, I was rammed into the wall and trapped the same way Riku had been. Disgustingly, I was grateful for his unflawed accuracy. Pinned to the wall, I felt defeated, letting the keyblade slip from my grip and clink to the floor. It faded away, and I panted, out of breath. On top of running and dodging Axel's powerful attacks, I had lost.

A strong, painful grip of leather lifted my chin to meet his green eyes. They were full of victory, complete with his triumphant smirk that he wore.

"Now…if you're a good girl, I won't hurt you. No tricks." He offered.

It was so tempting to kick him, to cause more damage in any way possible. It was so tempting to spit in his face. But I held back the risk, and stared into his eyes with a fading resistance. What good would that do anyways? I felt sadness and defeat course through me. What…what were these? Tears? Now? No! He couldn't see these. I blinked them away in a hurry, facing him with a frown.

"Fine…" I looked away, and unable to let the words slip from my tongue. "You win." I sacrificed, looking downward.

Axel laughed, releasing his grip. I could still feel the pressure from his fingers on my face, raising a hand to sooth my skin.

"Excellent." Axel said, pulling the chakram away from the wall. I immediately ducked under, trying to escape. My wrist was gripped as I flew, stopping me from my emancipation. I was tugged back, pulled against him.

"I said no tricks." He spoke directly into my ear. I wanted to whimper, I wanted to scream.

I felt my body lifted over his shoulder, his hand dangerously close to my rear end.

I wanted to kick, I wanted to pull his hair out, I wanted to run away. But as I heard a portal open, and saw Riku lying on the ground, platinum silver hair a mess against the concrete floor, I felt nothing but defeat. I allowed a single tear to fall from my cheek, slowly, as I held back the sniffles, the whines. I watched his body become farther away, the memory still residing in his bag. I lifted my hand, grabbing the air and wishing I could do something.

The sound of a portal opening was enough to confirm my fate. As I felt myself carried farther and farther away, my outstretched hand was useless. Finally, my throat screamed past that silent tear, echoing through the underground system, pain, suffering, and defeat bouncing off the yellow concrete walls. I screamed violently, as hope drained itself from me. And that was the only sound I remembered before being swept into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: What is this Place?

**Chapter 7: What is this Place?**

_ Voices filled the room, or at least, what I assumed was a room, discussing and explaining back and forth._ I realized that my position was not terribly comfortable, slouched against what I assumed to be a wall, not to mention a recovering coma-like state of drowsy pain that seemed to throb throughout my whole body. I felt exhausted, as my consciousness started to regain itself. I got some understanding my current situation, and went from there to try and analyze the voices that echoed in the confined space.

"Where did you find them?"

"Oh, in the underground train systems. They were looking for something. Although I'm not sure what it was."

They were talking about us.

"Hmph. And why only Kairi?"

"We already have Roxas and Xion. Plus, with Kairi, she can tell us where Sora is, with a little…"

There was pause, and I could distinctly here an ignited flame.

"…_persuasion_."

From there, I could tell that the second voice was Axel. That jerk…

"I see. And what of Riku?"

"He was unconscious, last I saw him."

"Ah. So you just left him."

Who was the first voice? He seemed to be a bit pompous, very direct and held some sense of authority.

"Look Saix, if you're gonna complain, why don't you just go do it yourself? I always get stuck with the icky jobs around here."

Saix? Wasn't he the…the one guy with the blue hair? I opened my eyes slightly, and sure enough, my prediction was correct. He had that 'x' shaped scar on the bridge of his nose too.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just making sure you did your job right."

Yep. Definitely Saix.

"I didn't think Riku would be of any use to us." Axel turned around, giving him a dismissive wave.

"What makes you think that?" Saix gave him an irked stare through amber slits below his scar.

I started looked around at my surroundings. Yep. It was a room all right. And the wall was responsible for the stiff neck that I had gotten. It was empty for the most part, except for the marble pedestals and vases that were placed in the four corners of the room. The room was white. Blindingly, annoyingly white. The two nobodies seemed to have gotten deep into their conversation. How long had I been out?

"I dunno."

"Fool! Now we have to go after him! For all we know he could be out there conspiring against-!"

"Sheesh, is it that time of month already? You don't have to go berserk on me after we just got back. I'd like to enjoy my existence if that's all right with you." Axel whipped around, throwing his hands up in the air defensively.

Saix retreated to a composed stand, clearing his throat.

"You just _left_ him?"

"Well yeah..."

I rubbed my eyes, looking over to the two, wondering if now would be the best time to find some sort of exit. I stood, stretching out my legs as subtly as possible. Looking down, I noticed that a nasty scab had formed over my knees. I had hit the concrete floor of the underground system pretty hard.

Looking up, I tried to find any means of escape. A door would have been nice… if there was one.

"Ugh. Never mind. Just take Kairi to-" Saix looked past Axel's shoulder at me.

"To…?" Axel questioned.

"It's nice to see you awake, child" Saix spoke to me.

"I'm not a child." I glared at him, getting up and standing as straight as I could.

"Ohhh we've got a feisty one here." Axel chuckled.

Saix frowned, unamused.

"Hmph." Saix crossed his arms, gesturing back to Axel.

"Bring her to the superior. We'll decide her fate from there."

"If you insist." Axel rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest as he watched the stern bluenette depart in his own portal.

After it closed, Axel unfolded his arms, and murmured something I couldn't quite guess. The only thing that really stood out was 'asshole'.

Axel fumed a bit on the last bit of his rant, visible flames shooting out from his hands and underneath his black cloak once he stomped at the vanished portal.

I was startled by his display of rage, and retreated against the wall.

Axel seemed to cool down, as he ran his hand over his slick red mane, taking in a deep sigh. He turned around, facing me with those blazing, mocking green eyes.

"All righty. Let's take you to the Superior."

I didn't know whether to run, or allow him to take me wherever, but my fear decided for me, as I dashed away from his outstretched hand.

"Don't make me fight you." He called as I found myself facing white walls.

I whipped around.

Where in Kingdom Hearts was the door?

"Besides, where are you running to?" he asked rhetorically. "There's no way out of here without our help." He shrugged.

He was right. No windows, no doors, no nothing. It was a confined space.

I looked around countless times, trying to prove him wrong. But who was I kidding? Finally, I sighed.

"Fine." I surrendered. Besides, that was probably the only way out of this place. It was disturbingly empty.

Axel smirked.

"See? Not that hard is it?" He reached for me again.

"At least tell me where I am." I stopped him before he reached for my forearm.

Axel frowned.

"You're in Castle Oblivion. The place where Sora lost his memories."

_Lost his memories…_

_And it had happened again._

I shook my head from my thoughts.

"I see."

Axel took this opportunity to grab my arm, pulling me towards a portal that he conjured.

"Where are you taking me now?" I demanded to know, looking to the cocky readhead.

"The World that Never Was. You've been there before. It's a nice city and all. Just kinda dark. All the time. But you'll get used to it."

Dark? All the time? The place must be crawling with heartless!

"Why?" I started to struggle against his force as he pulled me behind in into the portal.

"To see the Superior, like Sir Kiss-ass said."

"Who's the superior?" I asked, him, pulling on his arm to try and get his attention.

He turned, looking down to me with a knowing smirk.

"You'll see." He simply replied before the green of his eyes vanished into blackness.

I didn't like that answer at all.


	8. Chapter 8: An Unknown Fate

**Chapter 8: An Unknown Fate**

_The Room was round. Round with chairs that looked like skyscrapers, all different heights, stretching in a 360 degree radius._

I stepped out of the portal hesitantly after Axel, looking around cautiously.

"Number 8." A voice from above us I assumed addressed Axel.

I looked up.

Silver hair that hid his bright eerie eyes that were still distinctly orange even from the distance that he was perched. My eyes widened with realization, my body tensing in fear.

Xemnas!

I gasped, taking a step back. I couldn't hide behind Axel. He hadn't shown any signs of friendliness. How could I have gotten any protection from him? I didn't feel safe at all.

"Superior." Axel greeted back, giving him a half-respected solute.

_Superior? _

_Oh. _

_Well that explains their conversation back at Castle Oblivion._

Xemnas looked down at us, reducing my confidence to absolute zilch. I looked to my sides. To the right, Axel, and to the left, another chair that stretched upwards when you craned your neck to look up at it. Nowhere to hide.

"Kairi. I'm glad to see you're here, unharmed." He nodded, leaning forward as he folded his hands together, my attention averted back to the silver haired man.

A portal appeared in the chair adjacent to him. Out stepped Saix, as he tossed back his hair over his shoulder. He took a seat next to Xemnas.

What was he doing here…?

Axel took a stepped forward, an angry expression settling on his features.

"Hey! If you were just coming here already, why didn't you just take her yourself? Lazy ass." Axel shook his fist upwards.

Saix looked down, amused.

"I'm just making sure you do your job." He scoffed, his brown eyes seeming to bore down at the redhead.

Axel rolled his eyes.

"You know, ever since we've gotten back, you've been doing nothing but hounding my ass and monitoring my every damn move. I suggest that if you don't want to have to suffer any third degree burns, you'd better lay off of me or else I'm gonna have to-"

"Relax, Axel. And besides, what language you're using in front of our guest!" Saix shook his head sardonically gazing at him, gesturing to me in what was supposed to be polite acknowledgment.

Axel sneered up at the Superior's right hand, giving him a nasty glare. He turned to me.

"Guest? Yeah right." His eyes burned with incredible self-restraint. He excused himself from the round room, conjuring a portal.

The other two nobodies in the room said nothing as he stepped into the gaping hole, leaving myself alone on the floor to watch his portal disappear.

_What did he mean by that?_

"Quite the fiery temper." Saix commented under his breath.

I stepped forward, shaking slightly, glaring upward.

"What do you want from me?"

My question was greeted with a fit of laughter from the two.

"I thought the Organization's objective had been made quite clear to you."

My hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"Don't give me that crap! Tell me what you and the organization are up to!" I demanded, yelling at the so called 'superior'.

Xemnas disappeared from his chair, and appeared in front of me. The shadowy wisps faded from behind him, as he stepped forward.

"You wanna _fight _me?" I challenged.

_Are you stupid? There's no way in-_

"Try me." Xemnas chuckled, taking a step forward. I could see Saix smirk above us, ready to enjoy a brawl.

_Oh, great job Kairi. Just fantastic…_

I kept my ground. I had gotten myself into this mess; I could get out… at least that's what I thought.

_Okay…now hit him!_

I threw a punch, but he dodged. I punched again, and again, and went for a kick.

He dodged them all.

"If you're gonna fight, then fight!" I yelled at him.

And yet he was making no moves to attack me. Only dodging.

I became frustrated and confused. I threw a few more punches, going for his face, then to his chest, his stomach. Even with my nonstop flurry of punches, he was dodging them all.

Wait.

_You're dumb. Summon the keyblade!_

I summoned my keyblade, the floral blade replacing my fist, as I swung at Xemnas. He dodged that one.

He made no attempt in summoning his own weapons, a pair of glowing red blades. Still, he remained unarmed.

What was this guy's problem?

"ARGH!" I swung at him again, and this time, went for a direct chest hit.

He jumped back.

His speed and ability to dodge seemed impenetrable.

"Make a move, Xemnas!" I challenged.

Xemnas simply smirked, and zipped away. I whipped around.

He wasn't there.

Disappeared?

_Where in Kingdom Hearts did he go?_

"Oh, so you're gonna hide now?" I called for him. I kept spinning in circles, swinging my keyblade a few times.

_Where was he? He couldn't have gone too far._

I looked up.

Saix was missing too.

_What were they trying to do? Where in Kingdom Hearts had they both go-_

That's when I saw a blue-haired man jump in front of me, swinging his own weapon at me.

"Hey!" I yelled, and countered his attack with my keyblade.

_So where was Xemnas…?_

Saix continued swinging. Now I had something to attack, block, and dodge. I wasn't prepared for this, I quickly realized, and found that my strength was beginning to drain. I was panting. Finally, he started to make a few successful hits to my arms, my legs. I started to slow down, making weaker and off-target swings. But they weren't powerful enough to make me stop fighting him.

I spun around, swinging. He never bothered to move out of the way.

However, he blocked my attacks, his steel weapon pressing against mine.

I pulled my keyblade away from his pressure, and swung again. That's when he struck my leg pretty badly. That would bruise, I knew.

"Ah-!" I gasped in pain, and foolishly set my weapon to the side. I looked up in time to parry a blow.

His weapon clashed against my own, sparks coming from the point of contact. He pressed against me, hard as he gave me an intense, intimidating battle stare.

I needed to pay more attention! I couldn't back down now!

"Where are my friends? What have you done with them?" I shouted, demanding as the friction our weapons created a loud scraping noise.

Saix only smirked, pressing harder.

"What we'll do to you." He replied.

"What?"

_Oof!_

That's when I felt a blow from behind me.

It was powerful, knocking the wind out of me, and sending me to collapse to the ground.

"Ahhh!" I cried, wincing as I caught myself weakly on all fours.

I moaned in pain, my back throbbing. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to make my intense pain obvious. Man that really hurt…

I heard footsteps behind me, slowly crossing in front of me. I saw the black boots, as I opened my eyes from squinting. Next thing I knew, he grabbed my jaw, clenching it and forcing me to look into those creepy orange eyes.

"You need to show respect to your leaders." He hissed.

All rebellion in me died, and quickly reincarnated into fear, my whole body trembling.

"You are one of us now. Join us, or die."

_J-join? I would never… Sora…_

I gave a shaky exhale, my eyes darting around, trying to avoid his stare. I couldn't run. I couldn't run. I was in too much pain…too much fear.

"What is your decision, child?" Saix asked Xemnas' side.

I could see him, his weapon put away, only looking at me with an amused expression. Mocking me with his derisive gaze.

"I am _not_ a child." I spat at him, but winced at my lurch forward.

"What is your decision?" Xemnas demanded, strengthening his grip on my jaw and pulling me closer.

I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut.

I couldn't stand looking in those eyes.

What were my options?

I couldn't escape, I already decided. I bit my lip. I had no idea where Roxas and Xion were. Could I find them? Maybe…

But I didn't want to be a part of them. Destroying, being assigned violent objectives for one dangerous purpose. I couldn't do it…

And Sora… I wanted to save him! Was this the only way?

Was this how I would stay _alive?_

What would he think? I would be restrained, captured, owned. One in their forces.

A member of Organization XIII…

Just the idea already made me feel corrupted.

Could I really consider myself one of them?

My head spun in an endless chaos of colliding emotions and considerations, traffic rushing by in blurs that crashed into every corner of my brain. Thoughts went by at unimaginable speeds. I couldn't think straight.

"Tell us now, or we'll decide your fate for you." Xemnas threatened, and I heard his weapon summoned, the blearing sound of energy capsule in his blades.

I opened my eyes, widely looking at them.

_They wouldn't kill me…would they?_

Xemnas studied me, as I still remained silent. I said nothing in soundless panic.

"Fine." He said, and held his weapon back, ready to strike.

_No!_

I gasped in fear, so afraid, my mind made my tongue work, instinctually working to save my life in a desperate frenzy.

"I GIVE IN! I GIVE IN! I GIVE IN!" I repeated over and over, shouting at him, almost screaming.

" I GIVE IN! I give in! I give in…" I cried out in desperation, dropping my head, letting sobs escape me.

They both laughed, triumphant chuckles that rang through the room.

So much shame. All I felt was defeat and disappointment…in myself.

"Good." Xemnas' voice rumbled low, as he lifted my chin up to gaze at him, those blazing orange eyes causing my heart to beat quickly, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't keep them in any longer.

"You will listen to us, and follow my commands. Saix will give your orders, and you will carry out your deeds, no questions asked. You will live with us, and will not betray us, abandon us, or do anything that might cause suspicion. Are we _perfectly clear_ on this?" he asked, leaning in closer, his nose not even a ¼ of an inch away from mine.

It was uncomfortably close.

"Clear as crystal." I choked out.

This made his smirk only widen. My obedience gave him confidence.

I wanted to spit into his face, make a run for it, do something, get out…get out…

" You will be given a cloak and a private room. For now, you may retire to there. Zexion will help you settle in. Do you understand, child?"

_I'm not a child!_

"Yes." I said, glaring at him.

"You will address me as 'Superior'." He commanded.

_No. I will never give you that authority. Never! _

But I had to. It was the only way to survive. And I realized that that was what I had to do; survive.

I swallowed, not ready to let that high title roll off my tongue, for someone as evil as someone like Xemnas. I took in a shaky breath.

"Yes, _Superior._" I said regrettably.

He smiled, triumph etched all across the tanned curve of his lips.

"Good. You're learning quickly." He released my chin, rather roughly, as I collapsed back on all my fours.

My back hurt so bad…

The sound of a portal could be heard as I silently cried, tears hitting the marble floor.

"Ah, Zexion."

"I came, as requested?" a young voice answered Xemnas.

"Yes. Take Kairi to her room. She's accepted her fate."

Zexion nodded, and strode toward me, bending down and offering me a hand.

"Come now; you've had a long day." He said softly, outstretching his leathered palm.

I looked up, to be greeted by understanding blue eyes. He didn't wear a smile, but a passive frown.

I must have looked terrible to him.

Puffy red eyes with tears streaming down my face, bruises and cuts all over, along with scraped knees.

I raised my arm, accepting his hand, and allowed my weak body to be aided in rising. He made no move to grab me, or keep me in line, but instead, gestured me to the portal.

I was astonished by his manners. It was as if he were giving me a choice on whether I could follow him or not, to join their ranks. I would have gladly run away, if my strength were still in me, if a heart-forsaken door was anywhere to be found, and if it wasn't for Xemnas and Saix standing behind me. Oh how I wished I could run! I looked over my shoulder back to the nobodies that had reduced me to a fragile mess. I looked forward, and bowed to Zexion. He pressed at my upper back, leading me into the portal.

"This way." He allowed me to step inside the void.

And once again, darkness swallowed me.


	9. Chapter 9: The Modest Shadow

**Chapter 9: The Modest Shadow**

_I had crossed my arms in front of my chest, biting my lip, trying to hold back as many tears as I could. I was sixteen for Kingdom Hearts sake. No wonder Xemnas and Saix were calling me a child…_

I felt weak. Reduced, and defeated. To think that I had any chance of being the heroine and solving the crisis of the day was a naïve assumption. The throbbing in my back didn't help to support the tall posture I was trying to give as I followed Zexion into the room. It was small room, white and simple.

"Sit on the bed." Zexion gestured.

I didn't nod, but simply followed his command. As I sat down upon the mattress, I didn't expect it to sink as comfortably as it did. I expected, to be quite frank, a prison. Cell bars, bread and water, the whole package. But I was pleasantly surprised by the custody provided for me in the small room.

However, the condition of my room had not won my immediate concern, as impressive as it was. I still looked down to my banged up knees, cuts, scrapes, bruises, all the battle wounds I had acquired that day. I probably looked like a mess. I was still crying, sniffing and trying to swallow back my pathetic sobs.

"There's no need to cry," Zexion walked towards me with a slow reasonable pace. I saw him knelt down, but I didn't look up at him. "We wouldn't want any tears to ruin that pretty face of yours." He knelt quietly for a moment, taking my hand tenderly in his own. I was surprised by that.

I sniffed again, and looked up, meeting his eyes- those eyes. _Those eyes._

I widened my own, recognizing what I could of his face. It was him! The one that attacked me on the island!

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him, jerking my hand away from him.

He seemed surprised at that, taken aback by my sudden reaction.

"Y-you… you're the one that attacked me on the island! You… chained me!" I shouted through new tears.

"The organization wants my heart! You told me so! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF YOU! LET ME OUT! GO AWAY! Go away…" I held my head in my hands, sobbing into them.

Zexion relaxed, calmly observing me. He kept silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"Yes, that's true. And yes, that was me." He stated with slight irritation. "And don't act like you didn't do anything- you gave me a good kick too." He said, pointing to his middle.

I lifted my head and stared at him, swallowing, sniffing in exasperation.

He shook his head, resting his hands on his thighs.

"I was under orders." He began to speak again, trying to explain himself. "We were sent to capture the keyblade weilders, and we did." He looked up at me, trying to make reason. "I apologize for your misery." He looked away, and downcast his gaze to the floor.

I relaxed a bit at his apologetic presence, letting my hand relax in my lap. This was a surprise, considering the other encounters from the other members. I still had to be careful though, not to let my guard down.

"But never mind that. We can move on." He spoke, turning back to me.

I was still irritated. I didn't know what would happen to me. I didn't know if I could trust him.

"Move on?" I questioned him in an irked tone, choking past some tears. "Hardly… I'm still trying to comprehend everything that happened today." I wiped my eyes of the back of my hands sniffing and shaking my head.

I immediately stopped.

"Where are Roxas and Xion?!" I demanded from Zexion, facing him with a desperate stare. "What's happened to them?! Are they okay?! I bet they're dead! Oh Kingdom Hearts I've got-" I was interrupted by a searing pain in my back as I got up from the bed. I sat back down, wincing.

"You're hurt. Please, try to take it easy… I can help you." Zexion calmly told me.

I looked up at him quickly. "But what about Roxas and Xion?!"

"Shhh…" he hushed me, placing his gloved hand on my knee. "They're fine. There's nothing you need to worry about." He raised his hand slightly to hover above the darkened cloud that surrounded my scraped knee. "I need you to relax. I have to follow my orders… " he focused on his healing task. "Which are to take care of you and make sure you have everything you need. And unfortunately," he sighed, looking up to me, "telling you about the status of Roxas and Xion is not part of them." He lowered his gaze back to my knee, revealing healed skin and placing his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry."

This was the different Zexion than the one that I had met on the island. Dark and… evil. Now he showed shame, and kindness.

I silently stared at my knee. The scrape was gone. It appeared as if nothing had happened to it. And yet, I hesitated to thank him. He started on the other knee.

"My name is Zexion by the way," I looked up as he began to speak again. "Organization XIII's number six. Known as The Cloaked Schemer. I hope you trust my acquaintanceship?"

I blinked, looking at his handiwork. I already knew who he was. I hesitated on answering that question."I guess." I looked back up. "You must already know who I am."

Zexion nodded, focusing on his task. "Kairi. The Princess of Hearts. The critical element behind the scheme. The girl who's heart is supposed to unlock ours."

Silence fell, as I looked down. I didn't lift my gaze.

At least my purpose in the Organization's plans was clear.

He lifted his hand to reveal both of my healed knees.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

He answered with a simple nod. He began to get up until I winced. He glanced back at me with a trace of concern. He knelt back down.

"Where do you hurt? I can help you."

I was appreciative of his concern. But at the same time distrusting. My back hurt, my legs were battered, my body felt like it had gone through a physical rush, and I felt emotionally strained. Not to mention the fact that I had no idea about my friends. It was all so stressful. And what if I was stuck here? Forced to call myself a member of Organization XIII? I was already ashamed of thinking of it. Already, shame from my disobedience to Namine's warning started to sink in.

_But whatever you do, stay away from Organization XIII at all costs._

I sniffed, unable to speak clearly. Tears welled up again, threatening to fall. I trembled slightly before I could answer him honestly. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand again. The physical pain I had had no comparison to the one I was feeling within. I looked up and met his gaze again, lip quivering. I sniffed once more, placing my hand on my chest.

"My heart." I choked out.

I couldn't help it anymore. I was done trying to hold back the tears. The dam behind my eyes had burst. Rushing water and sobs came seeping out in a pathetic mess.

Zexion looked at me, kneeling silently. He looked upon me with pity, studying me carefully. He reached gently for my hand, clutched to my chest, turned it over with his gloved hand and kissed the back of it.

I stopped my sobbing as I felt his chivalrous act. I looked to my hand with curiosity, confused by what had happened. I looked back up to Zexion, as he placed my hand delicately back in my lap.

"Kairi," he stood up, and brushed a few strands of hair from out of my face. "You mustn't cry."

He paced away to the dresser that sat against the wall, and gathered a black robe that matched his own. I watched him turn back to me, displaying the robe.

"You will wear this now as your uniform. It will identify you as one of us." He held it out for me to take it.

But I didn't want to.

"You'll have to retire your own clothes. Now you will wear this. Otherwise, you'll have to face consequences from the superior." He resumed his colder presence, matter-of-factly explaining.

I stared at the robe, as he motioned it towards me. I knew that as soon as I touched it, I would begin to lose the Kairi I knew so well. I didn't want to be engulfed by the darkness, and become…someone else.

I didn't want to identify myself as a nobody.

But I had to. In order to survive.

"The superior wants you in the round room soon. I'll come and get you within the half hour." He nodded, setting the robe down on the bed.

He turned, raising his hand to summon a portal. But he hesitated, and turned back around.

"I bet your back still hurts… doesn't it?" he questioned.

I nodded slowly.

He paced back over, and embraced me in a hug. I wasn't quite sure if that was intentional, but the embrace left me with a healed back. I sighed in relief.

Zexion placed his hand on my shoulder, looking down at me.

"I know it must be hard- losing your freedom and your friends all in one day." He raised his leather thumb to wipe away one of my tears.

"But you have got to be strong." He lifted his hand, and turned back to summon the portal. He stepped through it, allowing the darkness to swallow him.

He allowed the darkness to swallow him. _Allowed_ it. I feared that I would become that apathetic to the darkness… that it would swallow me and I wouldn't even question it.

I turned to the cloak, seeing that there were black pants, boots, and a shirt also supplied.

All black.

All shadow.

Covering up as much light as possible.

The robe scared the life out of me. It was like poison; one touch and it would infect my entire being. There was no known cure for darkness.

I turned to see there was a mirror on the dresser. I examined myself in it. The pink dress with way too many zippers, the purple converse, the bracelets, the satchel… Kairi.

I stared at my necklace, and noticed that the clasp was in front.

_You know, when your clasp is showing, it means someone is thinking about you._

I could hear Sora's sweet voice as I stared at it. I raised my fingers to adjust it.

_I can't do this alone! Sora… I miss you… why did you have to jump in front of that keyblade…this is all my fault! Please…_

I couldn't help but crying again, clutching the necklace in my fist.

I sniffed, and looked up to stare at myself in the mirror.

I had to keep this on. It was the only thing left of me.

But it would all fade, like the sunset did that fateful night into the storm that changed my life. It would all fade to black, to darkness.

But perhaps I had hope.

I removed my clothes, unzipping, untying, taking off.

I stared at the black clothes.

I had to leave behind myself.

I had to survive.

I clutched my necklace closely, and reached for the clothes.

I finally forced myself to put on the underclothes, even put on the boots.

There was only one thing left.

I reached for the robe.

I would become the enemy.

I slowly unzipped the robe, and lifted it to put my arms through. I adjusted it, and zipped it up.

The tip of the pearl of my necklace was the only light that seemed to be present.

I put the hood on, and stared at myself in the mirror.

I was no longer Kairi, the girl from Destiny Islands.

The hood cast a shadow upon my face, hiding myself. Allowing the darkness to swallow part of my identity.

I kissed the tip of my necklace, looking at myself and what I had become.

_You've got to be strong, Kairi._


	10. Chapter 10: Captivity

**Chapter 10: Captivity**

_ I held my necklace, as I stared back at my clothes that were scattered at the foot of my bed. It didn't seem real. In a few minutes, I would wake up. I could tell Sora about the awful nightmare I had. He would embrace me. And tell me everything is alright._

But as I looked back from my pink dress to my reflection, I realized that this was reality.

There was no hope of waking up.

I stared back at the girl that wore black robes. The mirror was showing me. Kairi. The girl from Destiny Islands.

I had to leave that identity behind.

I shut my eyes, whimpering and squeezing out a tear. I had to be strong, and hold my emotions at bay.

I couldn't show I was vulnerable.

I continued to stare at myself, holding up my arms and turning around. I never thought I would wear the uniform of the enemy.

Was this really what I had become?!

It began to scare me when I saw my shadowed face. I stopped, and ripped the hood off my head to let the light illuminate my face and send the shadows to scurry away.

I began to breathe slowly, trying to relax, and try to accept that I would have to face admission into the Organization.

Kingdom Hearts! Why? Why me?!

I sat at the foot of my bed, solemnly looking at my gloved hands. I held out my right one and summoned my keyblade. The weapon flashed into my grip, the floral theme blooming in my hands. This weapon was to help defend light, to battle the shadows. To open the door. To help the Organization achieve their goal.

I swiped it in the air, thankful for the protection I had.

The life in the flowers seemed to offer some hope, decorating the blade with radiance that could outshine the chills and long nights of winter with the warmth and light of spring.

I put it away as I raised my thumb and forefinger to my necklace, turning it in my fingers. It was one of the things that reminded me of Sora, and gave me comfort. Over the course of these few days, I felt lost and alone. I had gotten into a deeply scary situation.

The only thing I could honestly hope for, was the safety of all my friends. Sora and Namine to be safe in Twilight Town, Riku…wherever he was…. Oh Kingdom Hearts, let him be safe.

And to hopefully find the well and alive Roxas and Xion.

I would soon fall into the same fate of them.

Become an official member of this dark cult from the shadows.

It scared me, how small I felt in this situation.

But my fate was honestly up to the Organization at this point. I had lost control as soon as I engaged into battle with Axel.

To think otherwise would be foolish.

I sighed, and looked around, twiddling my thumbs as I gazed at the walls of my room. It was a simplistic room. Four walls, a bed, a dresser, a mirror, a small closet, and a window.

A window.

I immediately got up, feeling the creak of the mattress as I rose from my bed. I hadn't expected that to be there. The window was a treasure in this prison of a place. This was the closest thing to freedom- a view to the outside world.

I gazed out at the dark sky, thunderclouds everywhere, with a castle balcony below. Past the balcony, a dark, abandoned city. It was raining, with rumbles of thunder that could be heard. Neon signs flickered along with sidewalks in the distance, with a lonely road that stretched on into nothing.

It wasn't like I hadn't been to The World That Never Was before…

It's just that I had never expected to live here.

I folded my arms onto the window sill, leaning out to look at the city. I was certainly glad to have this window, a view to keep my sanity, and maybe to even give me hope, that somehow, I would escape.

I looked at the sidewalks, storm drains and alleyways that reminded me of all the heartless that had appeared to aggressively attack. Pluto, King Mickey's dog, had led me here, if I recalled correctly. As I thought about that, it would have been nice to have a companion like Pluto in times like these.

A 'woosh' came from behind me, which served as a knock on the door- although it never really gave me room to have a say in whether or not they could enter.

I whipped my head around from the window, to see Zexion step out of the portal.

"Are you ready to go, Princess?" he asked politely, holding out his hand.

Princess.

The way it was used, seemed so condescending, making me feel like I was weak, and protected, and vulnerable. I knew I was the Princess of Hearts, as flattering of a title it was. I had a responsibility, and I had a purpose to be served. But was I merely a possession, a tool, an heir to a greater task? Was I to be stuck here, watching the world go by through a window?

Princess was supposed to be a term for a beautiful, inspirational, well-destined young woman, someone who was a strong heroine. But in this situation, I had wished that Zexion had spared such an insulting euphemism and just called me what I was;

A prisoner.

Blunt as that.

I nodded, stepping forward and taking his hand. He bent down to kiss the back of my hand, now leathered like his.

At least being a princess, summoned chivalry, even from the darkness.

Zexion's blue eyes found mine as he stood straight up, leading me to the portal.

"The Superior has granted permission for you to see Roxas and Xion before the meeting."

I halted.

Wait.

Did that mean they were okay? ALIVE?!

"You mean…Roxas and Xion are-"

"Yes. Alive."

I smiled, now eager for Zexion to take me through the portal, past the darkness, if it meant that I could see my friends.

"That…that's wonderful news! I… please! Please take me to see them!" I excitedly requested.

He didn't even seem to crack a smile, or show happiness. He still gave me that dead expression, waiting for me to get ready to leave. He seemed apathetic about the whole situation. But maybe he didn't understand.

Zexion nodded.

"I will. But please remember that you still need to attend the meeting. It's your induction meeting, into the Organization. It's a very important ceremony."

My smile deflated immediately. Oh yes. That was right. There was a catch. If I were to see my friends, I had to join the Organization in return. But there really wasn't a compromise on my part.

I nodded.

"I understand."

Zexion took my hand, and led me through the portal. I turned around to watch the window become closed off by darkness as the both of us went through the portal.

I should start getting used to that by now.


	11. Chapter 11: A Brief Moment

**Chapter 11: A Brief Moment**

_When the darkness of the portal finally cleared, I could see a comfortable lounge with several couches and coffee tables._ It reminded me of an office building lobby, with abandoned mugs on glass coasters that were no longer steaming. The lounge seemed empty, as Zexion pressed me forward to step out of the portal.

"The meeting will start shortly. I'll come back to escort you, once you've finished conversing with your friends. But please don't be late. It would be terribly embarrassing for not only you, but for me as well." Zexion nodded over to the couches.

"Your friends should be coming this way in a moment." And with that, he returned back to the portal.

I watched the portal disappear, and turned back towards the lounge. There was a full scale window of the cityscape that replaced a window. I walked over to the window, pressing my hand to it, looking down through the glass. It was dark, and tranquil, with skyscrapers and flickering neon signs that lined the paved and unoccupied streets.

Looking up, I could see what controlled everyone's destiny; _Kingdom Hearts._

The colossal, sacrosanct orb, levitated in the sky had a vital influence on all of us. When a heartless was slayed, the stolen heart would find its way back to Kingdom Hearts. The organization, all hoped to recover their heart from Kingdom Hearts. With this, they could become whole, and be reunited with their other half.

They were nobodies.

With their heart, they would become a somebody.

Whole again.

"Kairi?"

I perked my head up from these thoughts and turned around, to see two other cloaked figures.

"Kairi is that you?" One of them lifted their hood from their head, the other following suit.

My blonde friend met me with a curious, hoping expression, blue eyes almost pleading for it to be me.

"Roxas?" I faced him with full excited focus, and looked over to the other, my raven-haired friend. "Xion?"

"Oh Kingdom Hearts it's you Kairi!" Xion lunged forward, hugging me close.

I embraced her, holding on, fearing that she would be snatched away from me. Roxas joined us in the embrace, silence filling the space that separation has torn into us.

"We thought you were dead." Xion muffled bluntly into my shoulder.

The three of us stepped back from each other, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Dead? Oh Kingdom Hearts no…" I faced her, shaking my head.

"What happened to everyone else?" Roxas immediately questioned in a hushed whisper.

Oh, that's right. We had to keep most of this stuff secret. Who knows who could be listening in on us…

"Namine is fine," I whispered in response, knowing that that was his primary concern. "Sora is in Twilight Town, resting and at the moment unharmed-"

"What about Riku?" Xion spat out desperately. Roxas shot her a glance, disapproving her changed level of volume.

"Sorry," Xion whispered apologetically. "What about Riku?"

"I… I don't know where he is…" I answered truthfully.

Xion's face dropped, worry splotched over her face. I couldn't have imagined how she must have felt, with her significant other missing in action.

"No idea?" she pleaded.

I shook my head.

"Riku's strong. He can take care of himself." Roxas assured Xion. She nodded, looking down at her boots.

"How did you get here anyways?" Roxas asked, dropping out of his whisper.

I met him with self-disappointment, biting my lip in shame before I answered.

"They captured me. I tried running, but they were too strong. So I guess I'm stuck here, like you two."

"Great…" Roxas trailed off, looking out the window. "I guess the three of us are going to have to figure out some way to bust us out of this place. Meanwhile, you shouldn't have to worry," he turned back to face me. "Xion and I know the place pretty well, so if you need help, holler."

"Is there any trouble I should expect?"

Roxas seemed to snort a bit at that. "Trouble would be an understatement." He leaned against the window, crossing his arms.

"There a couple of sketchy members here. If they try anything, I want you to come to me. Okay?"

"Try anything? Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter. If they try anything, you'll come to me, right?"

"Yeah, I will."

Roxas nodded. "Good." He turned back to look outside the window, sighing.

"Did anyone say anything? I mean, what happened after Xion and I got knocked out?"

"It's a long story. It would probably be best for me to tell you some other time, when we actually have time…" I looked over to him, and suddenly remembered the urgency of the situation.

"But there's something that Namine wanted me to tell you," I dropped back into a whisper. "And it's really important-"

"It's time to go to the meeting." Zexion's voice pierced through my whisper, and I immediately turned around to face the direction of his voice. How long had he been there? Oh no…

"Come, follow me." He nodded towards a portal he was conjuring.

It didn't seem like he had heard anything…

Roxas sighed, and walked towards the portal, stepping inside, Xion following.

I glanced back out to the cityscape once more, before heading in the direction.

"Hurry up, princess," Zexion called. "Being punctual is quite vital in the Organization."

I cursed at myself for postponing the most important thing that I had to tell Roxas as I stepped inside the portal. He had to know that we had to be searching for Sora's memories…and that quest would be the only way we would be able to get out of here. The organization had no idea about Sora's memories, and if things worked in our favor, they never would.


End file.
